


I'd Rather Not Watch

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: grangertwins100, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Weasley twins are always testing some new invention or product, leading to many explosions and many worries for Hermione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Rather Not Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://grangertwins100.livejournal.com/profile)[**grangertwins100**](http://grangertwins100.livejournal.com/)'s prompt: Flirting With Disaster. Also for [17\. Deafening](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/24537.html) on [](http://100quills.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://100quills.livejournal.com/)**100quills**

**Title:** I'd Rather Not Watch  
 **Author:** [](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/profile)[**luvscharlie**](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Pairing:** Fred/Hermione/George  
 **Word Count:** 100 Exactly  
 **Summary:** The Weasley twins are always testing some new invention or product, leading to many explosions and many worries for Hermione.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own them, but I want a Weasley boy…or 2…or 6.  
 **Notes:** Written for [](http://grangertwins100.livejournal.com/profile)[**grangertwins100**](http://grangertwins100.livejournal.com/) 's prompt: Flirting With Disaster. Also for [17\. Deafening](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/24537.html) on [](http://100quills.livejournal.com/profile)[**100quills**](http://100quills.livejournal.com/)

 

 

_I'd Rather Not Watch_

Hermione was startled awake by an explosion downstairs where the twins were testing a new product.

She was halfway down the stairs when they appeared, coughing.

George saw her. "We were just-"

She held up her hand, "Are you okay?"

They nodded.

"Then I'm going back to bed. I'd rather not watch you kill yourselves."

They slid into the bed, one on each side of her, still damp from the shower.

"Are you sore with us?" asked Fred.

"I was worried."

George kissed her. "Because she loves us."

"Because I was afraid you might've damaged my favourite parts of you."


End file.
